


Warmth is a Foreign Concept

by SereneSerendipity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/F, First ever work ????, GIRLFRIENDS but one smells like coffee and the other like melted butter !!!!, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Lena Luthor, Short One Shot, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSerendipity/pseuds/SereneSerendipity
Summary: Warmth is a foreign concept to Lena Luthor.She knows of heat: the form of energy that makes the life around her happen. She knows of temperature: the gradations of lines on a glass. She knows of the absence of heat: the way she had never felt as cold as by that lake side seeing her mother disappear, how she felt frozen to her very core.But, as a cheerful bell rang to announce her arrival into the store, she was almost certainly smacked in the face with it.OR....girlfriends...but one smells like coffee and the other one smells like melted butter
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Warmth is a Foreign Concept

Warmth is a foreign concept to Lena Luthor. 

She knows of heat: the form of energy that makes the life around her happen. She knows of temperature: the gradations of lines on a glass. She knows of the absence of heat: the way she had never felt as cold as by that lake side seeing her mother disappear, how she felt frozen to her very core. 

But Lena Luthor does not know of warmth.

It was an unusually cold and gray day—the type of day that sent Lena seeking for something other than the way her house seemed to only reflect the bleakness. Just a month ago, when she first got the suite, it seemed like a logical idea to furnish it with neutral and soft white colors so that the suite would always look larger and brighter. She wanted it to reflect the endless sunshine of National City. Supposedly endless sunshine, anyways. 

She really tried not to take it personally or as an omen that the one month that most of California had rain coincided with her arrival to National City. 

Lena had spent the day slaving over her laptop in the family-owned coffee shop two streets down from her building. It was small enough that it didn’t experience much foot traffic—though Lena always wondered how it afforded to stay open as the area around it became more gentrified— and close enough to her building that she didn’t need to disturb her personal driver just to go. As an added bonus, the elderly owners of the store never fussed about her. She wasn’t even sure if they knew who she was. They were both simply kind and courteous. Lena always made sure to triple tip as she left. 

And so, that’s how she had spent the day, back facing the window so that no passerby could recognize her, finishing the work needed 

As the clock reached 4 and the elderly couple began their usual closing routine, Lena quietly packed up her things, put on her coat, and stepped outside with a shy smile to them. In between moments of hard thinking, she found herself often wondering about them, thinking about the family the couple must have. Thinking about how wonderful it must be to have parents with so much love that it outlasted the entirety of their youth. 

Lena Luthor doesn’t have a lot of experience with warmth. And she certainly didn’t feel it as she trekked her way down the cold and rainy National City streets. The streets were unusually empty. The locals were clearly unused to rain. The few that she saw scurried by with their heads down. It was nice, Lena decided. It was nice to walk with her head down, relying on her hood to shield her from the rain—just like everyone else.

Maybe that’s why she felt compelled to stop in front of a bright and inviting bakery with a window display full of crisp pastries. The pastries glowed golden in the bright warm lights and the wooden display was warm and comforting in a way that Lena could not quite place.

Lena Luthor was not intimate with the concept of warmth. 

But as a cheerful bell rang to announce her arrival into the store, she was almost certainly smacked in the face with it.

The scent of melted butter and sugar was thick in the air and, despite all the cold and rain outside, the ovens must be keeping the place a perfect toasty temperature.

And most of all, Lena was experiencing having the warmest smile in all her life directed at her from the beautiful blonde at the counter. The woman was sunshine personified with gold hair and glowing skin and eyes that reminded Lena of the Californian ocean she had fallen in love with the second she landed in National City. 

“Hi! Welcome to Danvers’ Bread and Butter!” The woman-of-sunshine chirped from her place behind the counter.

And Lena Luthor forgot what the cold felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I just really wanted to explore the two concepts of warmth + smells in this piece. I'm new to this and uh well hope somebody out there likes this! Might make this longer as the pandemic drags on ???


End file.
